Many television services providers offer a mosaic screen where a display of a collection of elements or channels displayed on a single screen is provided. Most often, each channel may be represented as a thumbnail image or video feed of the channel which a user may be enabled to select for viewing. Mosaic channels that are offered today may be preselected channels. The channels may either be static, or may be manually selected to be included by a user.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.